


Nobody

by damnndean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9480503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnndean/pseuds/damnndean





	

So here you are.. In another town that you would never remember the name to.. Saving people who never knew you even existed. Same as it always has been but with one small change over the last three years. You had spent an entire year of your life with the Winchester's after your last living family member died. He was a long lost cousin but you had preferred being with him than being alone. Hell, you would pretty much pick anything other than being alone. But here you were, in less than 24 hours it would be a whole year to the day of when the man of your dreams dumped you to let you find "someone better". Little did he know that there was no one else that could ever come close to him, you explained but he had his mind made up and he left and never turned back. You could still remember the view of the Impala's tail lights pulling out of the hotel parking lot. You closed your eyes at the thought and attempted to push the memory away like you so often do. 

 

"Can I get you another one, miss?" The sweet blonde bartender asked shaking you from your thoughts. 

 

Your eyes opened and you plastered on a fake smile, "Sure, thank you."

 

"No problem, sweetie. Don't look now but some major eye candy is walking in now. Might be our lucky night." She shot a wink in your direction and you couldn't help but let out a laugh. 

 

You could care less about another man, you hadn't done much else then carry on a conversation with a random guy here and there just to be nice but it never got any further than that. 

 

The bartender refilled your beverage and turned to the two men that approached the bar. You wouldn't dare look at them but out of the corner of your eye you could see two tall men taking their seats a couple bar stools down from you. You brought the drink up to your lips thankful that this case was a simple salt and burn and you could be on your way in the morning. Nothing kept you going like the idea of another evil son of a bitch to kill. 

 

"Y/N?" A male's voice asked from beside you.

 

You immediately knew who it was.. You quickly turned your head to the right and you were met by a shaggy haired, hazel eyed man.

 

"Sammy?.." It was definitely him. Sure he seemed to be a little more buff, hair was a little longer but you would recognize your once pseudo-little brother anywhere. 

 

"Oh my god it is you!" He seemed so excited and as he stood to hug you you smiled a little until you noticed right behind him on the other stool sat the man who was responsible for your broken heart.. Dean Winchester. 

 

Your eyes locked on to his and he seemed to stop all movement simultaneously. You thought you could feel all of the air leaving your lungs until you felt Sam's hand touch your shoulder, shaking you from your mild breakdown. You hopped off the stool and hugged the large man in front of you and you couldn't believe it.

 

"Wow.. You sure have grown up there Sammy." You joked, it's what you did. You couldn't let them know how broken you were.

 

Sam laughed before breaking away from you. "Yeah I guess I have changed a little since I last saw you."

 

Once Sam backed away there Dean was.. Standing awkwardly next to his little brother looking at you with a very hard to read look on his face.

 

"Hey Y/N.." He sounded so casual.

 

You just stared at him, unable to speak or move or anything. Guessing Sam caught in to how awkward everything was he cut in.

 

"Dean said you left to help an old friend for a while? Well apparently a while turned into forever." Sam laughed. "Where are they at? I'd love to meet them." Sam smiled but you looked at him like he grew another head.

 

What was he talking about? Dean broke up with you one night while you were supposed to be having a romantic evening out.. Did he really tell Sam you left them? Sam would have to have known that wasn't the truth right? You couldn't help but cut your eyes at Dean and by the way his eyes wouldn't meet yours confirmed your thoughts. 

 

You gritted your teeth, "No Sam.. I didn't leave you to help out a friend. You should know I didn't have anyone else but you two.."

 

"Y/N don't.." Dean tried to interrupt but you weren't letting it go that easy though. 

 

You chose to ignore him and continue, "Your brother dumped me on our night out and left me at the hotel room that he paid the weekend for and told me to find someone better than him to be with. But here I am, still alone in another shit hole of a town barely hanging on." You didn't mean to let as much out as you did but man did it feel good. 

 

Sam stood there wide eyed obviously not even remotely expecting you I react like you did. 

\----

 

"This was fun but I gotta go." You say as you slammed back the rest of your drink before reaching for the small purse you carried with your wallet. 

 

As you reached for the bag a hand came our to grab your wrist and as you stared at the intruding hand you felt even more anger building up into you. You noticed it was Sam's hand which just slightly stopped you from snapping. 

 

"Y/N... please don't go. I haven't seen you in a year. I miss you, if nothing else let me buy you a drink." Sam gave you a soft smile along with those adorable puppy dog eyes he used to give you all the time to get his way. 

 

"Fuck." You thought to yourself. Dean? Yeah you could hate Dean for the rest of your life. But Sammy? No... you could never hate him. 

 

All you could do was shift in your seat and withdraw your arm from Sam's grasp. You couldn't stop the glance to Dean that followed and you couldn't stop the pounding in your chest from happening once you noticed he was staring right at you. 

 

"Okay Sammy." You sound uninterested, "buy me a drink, let's catch up." Your eyes never leaving Dean's until he breaks the awkward contact. 

\-------

 

Somehow between then and now you're mood has changed, for the better. You aren't sure if it's the booze or the fact that you haven't felt so comfortable with your company since before your whole life went to shit. Dean has kept quiet, only talking when Sam asks for his input or side of the story he is telling and honestly, you don't mind it. 

 

"So Dean decided it was a good idea to hit up a bar, ya know to take a load off..." and at that moment you chanced a glance at Dean, your Dean. Him being there, in your presence is calming, right where he should be. Then you remember it isn't where he has been, hell this story Sam is telling probably ends with Dean fucking a pretty blonde, someone... anyone who isn't you. 

"Fuck.." you can't believe this is happening. 

 

Sam stopped telling whatever story he was almost finished with, "I don't remember you having such a potty mouth before there, Y/N/N."

 

You couldn't help but laugh at that, "I'm sure a lot of things have changed Sammy." You gave him a tight smile before finishing your drink.

"Alright I am officially drunk." You muttered, hoping they wouldn't notice that you were just heavily buzzed and not full on drunk. It was getting to the point where your mind was wandering and you had to stop before things became too awkward. 

 

"I'm staying at the Dragonfly down the road. It isn't your typical place but I was needing something a little... different." Why were you even telling them this?

 

"So if you guys will be in town for a while. You know where to find me." You smiled and gave Sam a side hug from your stool before grabbing some cash for your tab despite Sam saying it was on him. Right before you walked away Dean's eyes caught yours and it may be the whiskey but he looked as broken as you felt. 

 

"Night boys."


End file.
